Lod Athor
Lod Athor is the best human archer (and perhaps the best in the world), and acts as a guard officer to the King of South. He has been trained not only in archery but also in hand-to-hand combat by the man-elves, training that made him one of the best warriors of humanity. Despite this, his taciturn personality hasn't made him scale the ranks as much as possible. Loyal to the King he is one of his best human resources, even though he may not know about it. Biography Lod Athor was born to a couple of poor peasant parents, living way up north of the Kingdom, practically in the border with the Great Plains. When he was around 12 years he and his brother were captured by the man-elves. When they saw their profficiency in battle and as an archer, they decide to adopt him, and the quiet but ambitious Lod accepted their offer, pushed towards it by his mother, afraid of the sake of the rest of the family if they didn't accept. After years of living and training with the man-elves, Lod Athor decides to go to the south and serve his kingdom, knowing that the man-elves nor his family have nothing else to offer to him. They say goodbye to his finest warrior and assure him that he will always be remembered. When he arrives to the kingdom's capital he joins the ranks, and his talent with the bow and arrow doesn´t goes unnoticed. He is assigned a role as a Royal Guard and in this position he serves his king with total respect to his superiors, until the events depicted later. His sole proficiency allowed to him to become a captain in the Royal Guard, and teached cadets to become guards as well. Book 1 When the Three arrive he reacts with suspicacy and surprise for the turn of the events. Even though he gets used to it really fast, when he sees that his superiors, and mainly his King gives them full confidence. Later at Metropoli, he is approached by the prince who is looking for volunteers to an expedition to the capital, trying to make a desperate attempt to fight the minigunmans or rescuing possible people left behind. Even though his main obligation was with the king, refusing a Fortress invitation for the same reason, he has kind of a crush on the handsome and friendly prince and decides to accompany him with the excuse (given to himself) to serve his people and the royal family. There he provides experience and skill to the underground missions they commit, showing to be an invaluable warrior. They return a bit late to the expedition to the South so they remained in Fortress, with Metropoli now in the process of being abandoned. Here though he is offered an other opportunity to fight for his people: to lead a non-spoken suicide resistance in Metropoli against the incoming attack from the army of the North. A part of him commits to this suicidal mission for his complex feelings about the prince that reveal to him a completely new part of his soul, a joyful but also very very painful part. Filled with guilt and complex feelings, he picks a few of the best archers and brave warriors and go doing a desperate defense. With the Dark Army moving forward to the city, he and his brave warriors do an admirable resistance, but eventually dies in the battle, killed with his own knife; although not without taking dozens with him. Book 2 The prince leads the funeral of the remains of Lod Athor expressing his profound grief for the loss of his good friend. Personality Lod Athor is a man of a very introverted personality, taciturn which is partly the cause of his problems with himself and the others. He has clear goals even though he is not ambitious in scaling in power he is in pushing himself to the maximum he can give, though mostly limited to a physical aspect. He is very polite and good at obeying orders, barely if never questioning them. Deep inside he is a bit insecure and little inclined to show affection, though he feels it indeed but denies it to himself. Probably an heritage from his deeply religious and emotionally dumb mother. He does so when the death of his parents occurs, taking refuge a bit in religion; and finds himself so uncapable of doing it with the prince that suffers till his own death. His love with the prince is not only based on a physical attraction but also on the fact that he is one of the few that really approaches to him (mainly because of his outspoken attitude) and manages to take out of him a few words. He feels like he has given a part of him to the prince and knowing he will never be requited, he suffers. He is a man with a sharp intelect, and invents a special bow all by himself, that allows him maximum potence and also a a better aim. Physical appearance He is a man of average height, with an athletic body. He uses a scruffy beard but a short hairstyle, between blonde and light brown color. His eyes are grey. He uses to be with a poker face, heritage of his social maladjustment. His typical gestures are playing with his fingers and bite with the mouth closed, not necessarily to express discomfort. Besides his special bow, he generally carries a man-elve knife, long but lightweight. If not wearing his Royal Guard uniform, he uses leather armor and gloves, for maximum confort and dexterity. Gallery The portraits show Lod Athor with darker and fewer body hair, shorter and darker beard and hair, brighter grey eyes, and of course without somehow thick blonde eyebrows. Grab 2019-05-09 16.43.06.png L.A 2.png L.A 1.png L.A 3.png L.A 5.png L.A 4.png grab_2019-05-09_17.18.57.png L.A 6.png LA.7.jpg Inspiration The main inspiration for this character is Legolas , and the prototype of a warrior-archer that combines parkour elements in his style of fighting. Also applies with Hawkeye , with whom shares even Myer-Briggs classification. His personality is the classic quiet man that hides his feelings and, in this case, ends up to be homosexual: a complete cliché indeed. Notes Category:Fall of the Colossus